


Running

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspiration, Other, Poetry, some kind of love poem, trying to run away from love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: My heart beats so fast every time I see youI can't keep doing thisI tried to escape.... tried to run





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> It's been to song since I posted something here, so I hope you enjoy this!!

 

_ I'm trying to escape from you _

_ You make me weak _

_ Makes me want to surrender myself to you _

_ I don't want to do it.... Cause  I'm scared _

_ Scared that you’ll break my heart _

_ But still every time...  I'm running into you _

_You are everywhere I go_

_ You make me strong  _

_I want to be with you_

_ My heart beats so fast every time I see you   
_

_ I can't keep doing this   
_

_ I tried to escape.... tried to run   
_

_ But it was useless  _

_ You'll think I'll surrender to you easily _

_ But you are wrong  _

_ I'm already surrendered    
_

_ So I'll stop running away from you   
_

_ And I'll run to you _   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr as @lizzy92rc


End file.
